Power Rangers: Universe
by PeachLover94
Summary: My revised attempt at a covering of Goranger to Gobusters as Power Rangers, including the new story arcs and stories that will adapt Goranger-Jetman Pre-Zyuranger teams to Power Rangers form, so that they fit comfortably within the universe that Haim Saban and Toei have all set out to make with the two respective franchises in total. I do not own Power Rangers nor Super Sentai.


-POWER RANGERS: UNIVERSE-

Written by Robert Barnes III (PeachLover94)

Premise

Throughout our many universes, there have always struggles and wars of epic proportions between the forces of good and peace and the ever-increasing might of evil and terror. To prevent the forces of evil from gaining the upper hand, different galaxies and planets appointed teams of heroes called Power Rangers to defend the innocent, right the wrongs and battle the forces of evil everywhere. Many former members and teams retired, but now they will meet you, a new Power Ranger to join other teams to fight evil.

The forces of the terrifying Shadow Kratos Empire threaten to conquer and or destroy any and all universes they see. With them around, you and others, as well as old rangers reactivating their powers to help and new generations taking up old powers might be facing your worst fears and confronting old enemies. If you can stand up to evil with your power, your weapons, your vehicles and your Zords, maybe you have what it takes to be one of the next generation of the intergalactic heroes that are known as Power Rangers.

It all starts with Kimberly Ann Hart reuniting every Pink Ranger starting with her up to Mia the Pink Samurai Ranger, with Kimberly's kids Jacklyn and Teresa as the new Thunder and Ninjetti Rangers. Soon they will be joined by the Megaforce, Forever-Super Megaforce and Spy Ranger teams to battle the forces of the Shadow Kratos Empire. With the help of Zordon the Edoia Global Ranger, Mystic Mother, Finster and Mentor Ji, Kimberly reunites her old friends Tommy, Zack, Billy, Jason and Trini to reawaken and reactivate old ranger teams with new members. With them receiving powers, weapons, vehicles and Zords both new and old, can they all team up with a new generation to stop the forces of Shadow Kratos? We can't tell, as Shadow Kratos and his minions can turn into any foe both old and new, with some being even deadlier than others, and they may have gotten stronger and eviler.

Teams (Plus Pre-Zyuranger Conversions)

1. Himitsu Sentai Goranger/Eltar Police

_Aka Ranger/Red Eltar Ranger - Zeus_

_Mido Ranger/Green Eltar Ranger - Apollo_

_Ao Ranger/Blue Eltar Ranger - Gemini_

_Ki Ranger/Yellow Eltar Ranger - Scorpio_

_Momo Ranger/Pink Eltar Ranger – Hera_

2. J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai/Card Force

_Spade Ace/Spade Ranger – Orion_

_Diamond Jack/Diamond Ranger – Librao_

_Heart Queen/Heart Ranger – Cassiopeia_

_Clover King/Clover Ranger – Aquila_

_Big One/Super Deck Ranger – Zodiacus_

3. Battle Fever J/Global Rangers

_Battle Japan/Edoia Global Ranger – Young Zordon_

_Miss America/Americii Global Ranger – Young Dimitra_

_Battle France/Bourdeaukai Global Ranger – Young Titanus in Human Form  
_

_Battle Cossack/Tsaris Global Ranger – Young Ninjor in Human Form  
_

_Battle Kenya/Kenyaro Global Ranger – Young Auric the Conqueror_

4. Denshi Sentai Denziman/Dynamo Rangers

_Denji Red/Red Dynamo Ranger - Vulcan_

_Denji Green/Green Dynamo Ranger - Akagi_

_Denji Blue/Blue Dynamo Ranger - Heracles_

_Denji Yellow/Yellow Dynamo Ranger - Kaden_

_Denji Pink/Pink Dynamo Ranger – Diana_

5. Taiyō Sentai Sun Vulcan/Solar Squadron

_Vul Eagle/Solar Eagle Ranger - Odysseus_

_Vul Shark/Solar Shark Ranger - Athena_

_Vul Panther/Solar Panther Ranger - Proteus_

6. Dai Sentai Goggle V/Gem Rangers

_Goggle Red/Red Gem Ranger - Perseus_

_Goggle Black/Black Gem Ranger - Aether_

_Goggle Blue/Blue Gem Ranger - Pontus_

_Goggle Yellow/Yellow Gem Ranger - Chronos_

_Goggle Pink/Pink Gem Ranger - Selene_

7. Kagaku Sentai Dynaman/Dream Force

_Dyna Red/Red Dream Force Ranger - Atlas_

_Dyna Black/Black Dream Force Ranger - Mark_

_Dyna Blue/Blue Dream Force Ranger – Poseidon_

_Dyna Yellow/Yellow Dream Force Ranger - Aaron_

_Dyna Pink/Pink Dream Force Ranger - Vesta_

8. Chōdenshi Bioman/Digital Rangers

_Red One/Red Digital Ranger - Theseus_

_Blue Three/Blue Digital Ranger - Vejovis_

_Green Two/Green Digital Ranger - Hercules_

_Yellow Four/Yellow Digital Ranger - Demeter_

_Pink Five/Pink Digital Ranger - Venus_

9. Dengeki Sentai Changeman/Mythical Rangers

_Change Dragon/Red Mythical Ranger - Mamoru_

_Change Pegasus/Black Mythical Ranger - Bojay_

_Change Griffin/Blue Mythical Ranger - Alexandre_

_Change Mermaid/White Mythical Ranger - Selena_

_Change Phoenix/Pink Mythical Ranger - Rumiko_

10. Chōsinsei Flashman/Prism Rangers

_Red Flash/Red Prism Ranger - Miroku_

_Green Flash/Green Prism Ranger - Santino_

_Blue Flash/Blue Prism Ranger - Boomer_

_Yellow Flash/Yellow Prism Ranger - Motoki_

_Pink Flash/Pink Prism Ranger - Sherese_

11. Hikari Sentai Maskman/Aura Rangers

_Pink Mask/Pink Aura Ranger – Young Dulcea_

_Red Mask/Red Aura Ranger - Hyperion_

_Black Mask/Black Aura Ranger - Coeus_

_Blue Mask/Blue Aura Ranger - Iapetus_

_Yellow Mask/Yellow Aura Ranger – Tethys_

_X1 Mask/Green Aura Ranger – B'Torus_

12. Chōjū Sentai Liveman/Beast Rangers

_Red Falcon/Red Beast Ranger - Wedge_

_Black Bison/Black Beast Ranger - Kou_

_Blue Dolphin/Blue Beast Ranger - Delfina_

_Green Rhino/Green Beast Ranger - Anubis_

_Yellow Lion/Yellow Beast Ranger - Riley_

13. Kōsoku Sentai Turboranger/Auto Rangers

_Red Turbo/Red Auto Ranger - Starbuck_

_Black Turbo/Black Auto Ranger - Richard_

_Blue Turbo/Blue Auto Ranger - Lancelot_

_Yellow Turbo/Yellow Auto Ranger - Daichi_

_Pink Turbo/Pink Auto Ranger - Sheba_

14. Chikyū Sentai Fiveman/Vector Rangers

_Five Red/Red Vector Ranger – King Yusuke_

_Five Black/Black Vector Ranger – Sire Auguston_

_Five Blue/Blue Vector Ranger – Sire Cassius_

_Five Yellow/Yellow Vector Ranger – Queen Serina_

_Five Pink/Pink Vector Ranger – Princess Haruka_

15. Chōjin Sentai Jetman/Jet Rangers

_Red Hawk/Red Hawk Jet Ranger - Falconus_

_Black Condor/Black Condor Jet Ranger - Yaten_

_Yellow Owl/Yellow Owl Jet Ranger - Ramses_

_White Swan/White Swan Jet Ranger - Anastasia_

_Blue Swallow/Blue Swallow Jet Ranger - Odessa_

16. Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger/Mighty Morphin (Dinozords) Power Rangers

_Ptera Ranger/Pink Pterodactyl Dinozord Power Ranger – Kimberly Ann Hart/Jacklyn Hart_

_Tyranno Ranger/Red Tyrannosaurus Dinozord Power Ranger – Jason Lee Scott/Jeremy Scott_

_Mammoth Ranger/Black Mastodon Dinozord Power Ranger – Zack Taylor/Takeru Kwan_

_Dragon Ranger/Green Dragonzord Power Ranger – Tommy Oliver/David Oliver_

_Tricera Ranger/Blue Triceratops Dinozord Power Ranger – Billy Cranston/Matthew Cranston_

_Tiger Ranger/Yellow Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord Power Ranger – Trini Kwan/Angela Taylor_

17. Gosei Sentai Dairanger/Season 2 Thunder Rangers (Thunderzords)

_Kiba Ranger/White Thunder Ranger – David Oliver/Kyle Oliver_

_Ryū Ranger/Red Thunder Ranger – Drake Samuels_

_Shishi Ranger/Green Thunder Ranger – Alex Mizuno_

_Tenma Ranger/Blue Thunder Ranger – Edwin Scott_

_Kirin Ranger/Yellow Thunder Ranger – Olivia Rodriguez_

_Houou Ranger/Pink Thunder Ranger – Jacklyn Hart/Teresa Hart_

18. Ninja Sentai Kakuranger (Kakure Daishogun)/Season 3 Ninjetti Rangers (Ninjazords)

_White Ninjetti Ranger – Kyle Oliver/Michael Oliver_

_Red Ninjetti Ranger – Harrison Bishop_

_Black Ninjetti Ranger – Seikai Hong_

_Blue Ninjetti Ranger – Akeem Benard_

_Yellow Ninjetti Ranger – Aisha Campbell_

_Pink Ninjetti Ranger – Teresa Hart/Princess Makoto_

19. Ninja Sentai Kakuranger (Muteki Shogun)/Aquitan Rangers (Shogunzords)

_Ninja Red/Red Aquitan Ranger – Aurico_

_Ninja White/White Aquitan Ranger – Delphine_

_Ninja Blue/Blue Aquitan Ranger – Cestro_

_Ninja Yellow/Yellow Aquitan Ranger – Tideus_

_Ninja Black/Black Aquitan Ranger - Corcus_

20. Chōriki Sentai Ohranger/Zeo Rangers

_Oh Red/Red Zeo Ranger – Michael Oliver/Jackie Oliver_

_Oh Blue/Blue Zeo Ranger – Rocky DeSantos_

_Oh Green/Green Zeo Ranger – Adam Park_

_Oh Yellow/Yellow Zeo Ranger – Tanya Sloan_

_Oh Pink/Pink Zeo Ranger – Katherine Oliver (nee Hillard)_

_King Ranger/Gold Zeo Ranger – Trey of Triforia_

21. Gekisō Sentai Carranger/Turbo Rangers

_Red Racer/Red Turbo Ranger – Theodore J "T.J." Hart_

_Green Racer/Green Turbo Ranger – Carlos Vallerte_

_Yellow Racer/Yellow Turbo Ranger – Ashley Hammond_

_Blue Racer/Blue Turbo Ranger – Justin Stewart_

_Pink Racer/Pink Turbo Ranger – Cassie Chan_

_VRV Master/Phantom Ranger_

_Signalman/Blue Senturion_

22. Denji Sentai Megaranger/Space Rangers

_Mega Red/Red Space Ranger – Andros_

_Mega Blue/Blue Space Ranger – Michio Lin _

_Mega Yellow/Yellow Space Ranger – Selena Taylor_

_Mega Black/Black Space Ranger – Diego Vallerte_

_Mega Pink/Pink Space Ranger – Karone_

_Mega Silver/Silver Space Ranger – Zhane_

23. Seijū Sentai Gingaman/Galaxy Rangers

_Ginga Red/Red Galaxy Ranger – Leo Corbett_

_Ginga Green/Green Galaxy Ranger – Damon Henderson_

_Ginga Blue/Blue Galaxy Ranger – Kai Chen_

_Ginga Yellow/Yellow Galaxy Ranger – Maya_

_Ginga Pink/Pink Galaxy Ranger – Kendrix Morgan_

_Bull Black/Magnum Defender – Mike Corbett_

24. Kyūkyū Sentai GoGoV/Lightspeed Rangers

_Go Red/Red Lightspeed Ranger – Carter Grayson_

_Go Blue/Blue Lightspeed Ranger – Chad Lee_

_Go Green/Green Lightspeed Ranger – Joel Rawlings_

_Go Yellow/Yellow Lightspeed Ranger – Kelsey Winslow_

_Go Pink/Pink Lightspeed Ranger – Dana Mitchell_

_(Go Silver?)/Titanium Ranger – Ryan Mitchell_

25. Mirai Sentai Timeranger/Time Force

_Time Red/Red Time Force Ranger – Wesley Collins_

_Time Pink/Pink Time Force Ranger – Jen Scotts_

_Time Blue/Blue Time Force Ranger – Lucas Kendall_

_Time Yellow/Yellow Time Force Ranger – Katie Walker_

_Time Green/Green Time Force Ranger – Trip_

_Time Fire/Quantum Ranger – Eric Meyers_

26. Hyakujū Sentai Gaoranger/Wild Force

_Gao Red/Red Lion Ranger - Cole Evans_

_Gao Yellow/Yellow Eagle Ranger - Taylor Earhardt_

_Gao Blue/Blue Shark Ranger - Max Cooper_

_Gao Black/Black Bison Ranger - Danny Delgado_

_Gao White/White Tiger Ranger - Alyssa Enrilé_

_Gao Silver/Lunar Wolf Ranger – Merrick Balton_

27. Ninpū Sentai Hurricanger/Ninja Storm

_Hurricane Red/Red Wind Ranger – Shane Clarke_

_Hurricane Blue/Blue Wind Ranger – Tori Hanson_

_Hurricane Yellow/Yellow Wind Ranger – Dustin Brooks_

_Kabuto Raijya/Crimson Ninja Thunder Ranger - Hunter Bradley_

_Kuwagata Raijya/Navy Ninja Thunder Ranger - Blake Bradley_

_Shurikenger/Green Ninja Storm Samurai Ranger – Cameron Watanabe_

28. Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger/Dino Thunder

_Abare Black/Black Dino Ranger – Jackie Oliver/Nathan Oliver_

_Abare Red/Red Dino Ranger – Connor McKnight_

_Abare Blue/Blue Dino Ranger – Ethan James_

_Abare Yellow/Yellow Dino Ranger – Kira Ford_

_Abare Killer/White Dino Ranger – Trent Fernandez_

29. Tokusō Sentai Dekaranger/S.P.D. Rangers

_Deka Red/S.P.D. Red Ranger – Jack Landors_

_Deka Blue/S.P.D. Blue Ranger - Schuyler "Sky" Tate_

_Deka Green/S.P.D. Green Ranger - Bridge Carson_

_Deka Yellow/S.P.D. Yellow Ranger - Elizabeth "Z" Delgado_

_Deka Pink/S.P.D. Pink Ranger - Sydney "Syd" Drew_

_Deka Master/S.P.D. Shadow Ranger – Anubis "Doggie" Cruger_

_Deka Swan/S.P.D. Kat Ranger - Dr. Katherine "Kat" Manx_

_Deka Bright/Omega Ranger – Sam_

_Deka Break/Nova Ranger - Nova_

30. Mahō Sentai Magiranger/Mystic Force Rangers

_Magi Red/Red Mystic Ranger - Nick Russell (Bowen)_

_Magi Yellow/Yellow Mystic Ranger - Charlie "Chip" Thorn_

_Magi Blue/Blue Mystic Ranger - Madison Rocca_

_Magi Pink/Pink Mystic Ranger - Vida Rocca_

_Magi Green/Green Mystic Ranger - Xander Bly_

_Magi Shine/Solaris Knight - Daggeron_

_Magi Mother/White Mystic Ranger - Udonna_

_Isamu as Wolzard/Koragg the Knight Wolf - Leanbow_

31. GoGo Sentai Bōkenger/Overdrive Rangers

_Bōken Red/Red Overdrive Ranger - Mack Hartford_

_Bōken Yellow/Yellow Overdrive Ranger – Veronica Robinson_

_Bōken Blue/Blue Overdrive Ranger - Dax Lo_

_Bōken Pink/Pink Overdrive Ranger - Rose Ortiz_

_Bōken Black/Black Overdrive Ranger - Will Aton_

_Bōken Silver/Mercury Ranger - Tyzonn_

32. Juken Sentai Gekiranger/Jungle Fury Rangers

_Geki Red/Red Jungle Fury Ranger – Casey Rhodes_

_Geki Yellow/Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger - Lily Chilman_

_Geki Blue/Blue Jungle Fury Ranger - Theo Martin_

_Geki Violet/Violet Wolf Ranger – Robert James_

_Geki Chopper/Rhino Ranger – Dominick_

_Elephant Spirit Ranger_

_Bat Spirit Ranger_

_Shark Spirit Ranger_

_Lion Warrior_

_Chameleon Warrior_

33. Engine Sentai Go-Onger/RPM Ranger Operators

_Go-On Red/Ranger Operator Series Red – Scott Truman_

_Go-On Blue/Ranger Operator Series Blue – Flynn McAllistair_

_Go-On Yellow/Ranger Operator Series Yellow – Summer Landsdown_

_Go-On Green/Ranger Operator Series Green – Ziggy Grover_

_Go-On Black/Ranger Operator Series Black – Dillon_

_Go-On Gold/Ranger Operator Series Gold - Gem_

_Go-On Silver/Ranger Operator Series Silver - Gemma_

34. Samurai Sentai Shinkenger/Samurai Rangers

_Shinken Red/Red Lion Samurai Ranger – Jayden and Lauren Shiba_

_Shinken Pink/Pink Turtle Samurai Ranger – Mia Shiraishi_

_Shinken Gold/Gold Samurai Ranger – Antonio Garcia_

_Shinken Blue/Blue Dragon Samurai Ranger – Kevin Ikenami_

_Shinken Yellow/Yellow Ape Samurai Ranger – Emily Hanaori_

_Shinken Green/Green Bear Samurai Ranger – Mike Tani_

35. Tensou Sentai Goseiger/Megaforce Rangers

_Gosei Red/Red Megaforce Ranger - Troy Burrows  
_

_Gosei Black/Black __Megaforce_ Ranger - Jake Holling  


_Gosei Blue/Blue __Megaforce_ Ranger - Noah Carver  


_Gosei Yellow/Yellow __Megaforce_ Ranger - Gia Moran  


_Gosei Pink/Pink __Megaforce_ Ranger - Emma Goodall  


_Gosei Knight/__Robo Knight_ Ranger – Groundion Header

36. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger/Forever-Super Megaforce Rangers

_Gokai Red/Red Forever-Super Megaforce Ranger – Captain Marvelous_

_Gokai Green/Green Forever-Super Megaforce Ranger – Don Dogoier_

_Gokai Blue/Blue Forever-Super Megaforce Ranger – Joe Gibken_

_Gokai Yellow/Yellow Forever-Super Megaforce Ranger – Luka Millfy_

_Gokai Pink/Pink Forever-Super Megaforce Ranger – Ahim de Famille_

_Gokai Silver/Silver Forever-Super Megaforce Ranger – Gai Ikari_

37. Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters/Spy Force Rangers

_Red Buster/Red Spy Ranger - Hiromu Sakurada  
_

_Blue Buster/Blue Spy Ranger - Ryuji Iwasaki  
_

_Yellow Buster/Yellow Spy Ranger - Yoko Usami  
_

Allies

Alphas 5, 6 and 7

Finster

Dulcea

Mentor Ji

Mystic Mother

Ninjor in both Ninja/Samurai and Human Forms

Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier

Titanus in Human Form

Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch

Auric the Conqueror in Human Form

Professor Phenomenus

Dimitra

Spike Skullovitch

Ernie the Angel Grove Youth Center Proprietor

Vehicles (Pre- and Post-Zyuranger)

1. Eltar Rangers

_Varibloom and Varidreen/Eltar Police Skyfortresses mk. 1 and mk. 2_

_Varitank/Eltar Police Assault Tank_

_Varriccune/Eltar Balloon Fortress_

_Red, Blue and Green Machines (Stars)/Eltar Police Cycles_

2. Deck Force Rangers

_J.A.K.Q. Transports/Deck Force Special Ops Vehicles_

_Sky Ace/Deck Force Skyfortress_

_Jack Tank/Deck Force Supertank_

3. Global Rangers

_Battle Fever Car/Globa-Mobile_

_Cossack, Kenya and France Motorcycles/Global Bikes_

4. Dynamo Rangers

_Denzi Machine/Red Dynamo Bike_

_Denzi Buggy/Dynamo Buggy_

_Denzicraft/Dynamo Boats_

_Denzi Tiger/Dynamo Skyfortress_

_Denzi Fighter/Dynamo Airzord_

5. Solar Rangers

_Sandvulcan/Eagle Buggy_

_Sharkmachine/Shark Cycle_

_Panthermachine/Panther Cycle_

6. Gem Rangers

_Gogglecougar/Gem Buggy_

_Gogglemachine/Red Gem Cycle_

7. Dream Force Rangers

_Dynafalcon/Red Dream Force Cycle_

_Dynamachine/Dream Force Cruiser_

8. Digital Rangers

_Biomachine 1/Red Digital Bike_

_Biomachine 2/Yellow Digital Bike_

_Bioturbo Car/Digital Buggy_

9. Mythical Rangers

_Autochangers/Mythical Cycles_

_Changeman Jet Skis/Mythical Water Transports_

_Changecruiser/Mythical Outlander_

10. Prism Rangers

_Flashhawks/Prism Bikes_

11. Aura Rangers

_Mask Loaders/Aura Cycles_

_Spin Cruiser/Aura Cruiser_

_Jet Cannon/Aura Jet Cannon_

12. Beast Rangers

_Motofalcon/Falcon Beast Bike_

_Motodolphin/Dolphin Beast Bike_

_Motolion/Lion Beast Bike_

_Livecougar/Beast Explorer_

13. Auto Rangers

_Mach Turbos/Auto Cycles_

_Turboattacker/Red Auto Zoomer_

14. Vector Rangers

_Hawk Arrows/Vector Bikes_

15. Jet Rangers

_Jet Bouncer/Jet Buggy_

_Jet Speeders/Jet Cycles_

_Jet Striker/Jet Racer_

_Fire Bazooka/Jet Cannon_

16. Mighty Morphin (Dinozords) Power Rangers

_Road Zaurer 1/Red Ranger Bike_

_Road Zaurer 2/Black and Yellow Ranger Bike_

_Road Zaurer 3/Blue and Pink Ranger Bike_

_(Road Zaurer 4?)/Green Ranger Bike_

_Flying Car/RADBUG_

17. Thunder Rangers (Thunderzords)

_Kiber Machines/Thunder Cycles_

18. Ninjetti Rangers

_Earth Ninjetti Shark Cycles_

19. Aquitar Rangers

_Shark Slider/Yellow and Black Shark Cycle_

_Shark Launcher/Blue and Pink Shark Cycle_

_Shark Bleeder/Red Shark Cycle_

20. Zeo Rangers

_Jetter Machines/Zeo Bikes_

21. Turbo Rangers

_Speeder Machines/Turbo Carts_

_Pegasus Thunder/Lightning Cruiser_

_Dragon Cruiser/Storm Blaster_

22. Space Rangers

_Digi Tank/Megatank_

_Cyber Sliders/Galaxy Gliders_

_Galactic Rover_

_Auto Slider/Silver Cycle_

23. Galaxy Rangers

_Astro Megaship_

_Jet Jammers_

_Astro Cycles_

_Galeo Pulsar/Capsular Cycle_

_Terra Venture_

24. Lightspeed Rangers

_Rescue Rover_

_Rescue Bike Command Attacker/Lightspeed Cycles_

_Mobile Armor Vehicle_

_Trans Armor Cycle_

25. Time Force Rangers

_Vector Cycles_

_Strata Cycle_

_TF Eagle_

_Chrono-Ship Yglieg/Time Ship_

_Time Flyer/Time Jet_

26. Wild Force Rangers

_Savage Cycles_

_Wolf Roader/Lunar Wolf Savage Cycle_

_Wild Rider_

_Astro Megaship mk. II_

27. Ninja Storm Rangers

_Bari Thunders/Tsunami Cycles_

_Wingers/Ninja Gliders_

_Mobile Command Center_

_Dragonforce Vehicle_

_Ninja Glider Cycle_

28. Dino Thunder Rangers

_Raptor Cycles_

_Road Raptors/Raptor Riders_

_Dino ATVs_

_Hovercraft Cycle_

_Triceramax Command Center_

29. S.P.D. Rangers

_Machines Husky, Doberman and Bull/Delta Cruiser_

_Patrol Cycles_

_Delta ATV_

_Machine Boxer/Uniforce Cycle_

_S.W.A.T. Command Truck_

30. Mystic Force Rangers

_Sky Hokis/Mystic Racers_

_Mystic Speeders_

31. Overdrive Rangers

_Special Hydro Aero Recon Craft_

_Overdrive Vehicles_

_HoverTek Cycle_

_TransTek Armor_

32. Jungle Fury Rangers

_Strike Rider_

33. RPM Ranger Operators

_Ginjiro Number One/Project Go-Onger_

34. Samurai Rangers

_Samurai Folding Cycles_

35. Megaforce Rangers

_Gosei Headders/Megaforce Zord Jets_

36. Forever-Super Megaforce Rangers

_Forever-Super Megaforce Ranger Turbocycles_

Individual Zords and Zord Teams (Post-Battle Fever J and Post-Zyuranger)

1. Global Rangers

_Battle Fever Robo/Mega Globadroid_

_Battle Shark/Globa-Ship_

_Big Bazer/Global Ranger Aquabase_

2. Dynamo Rangers

_Daidenjin/Dynamo Megazord_

_Denji Fighter/Dynamo Bomber_

_Denji Tiger/Dynamo Fortress_

3. Solar Rangers

_Sun Vulcan Robo/Solar Megazord_

_Jaguar Vulcan/Solar Skyfortress_

4. Gem Rangers

_Goggle Robo/Gem Megazord_

_Goggle Jet/Goggle Jetzord_

_Goggle Tank/Gem Tankzord_

_Goggle Dump/Gem Dumpzord_

_Goggle Caesar/Gem Skyfortress_

5. Dream Force Rangers

_Dyna Robo/Dream Force Megazord_

_Dyjupiter/Dream Force Skyfortress_

_Dyna Mach/Jet Dreamzord_

_Dyna Mobile/Mobile Dreamzord_

_Dyna Gary/Turbo Dreamzord_

6. Digital Rangers

_Bio Robo/Digital Megazord_

_Bio Dragon/Digital Skyfortress_

_Biojet 1/Digizord 1_

_Biojet 2/Digizord 2_

7. Mythical Rangers

_Change Robo/Mythology Megazord_

_Jet Changer 1/Mythzord 1_

_Heli Changer 2/Mythzord 2_

_Land Changer 3/Mythzord 3_

_Shuttle Base/Myth Skyfortress_

8. Prism Rangers

_Flash King/Prism Megazord_

_Round Base/Prism Skyfortress_

_Tank Command/Tank Prismzord_

_Star Condor/Jet Prismzord_

_Jet Delta/Swoop Prismzord_

_Jet Seeker/Lightspeed Prismzord_

_Titanboy Truck/Titanzord Truck Mode_

_Titanboy/Titanzord Battle Mode_

_Great Titan/Mega Titanzord_

9. Aura Rangers

_Maskman Robo Great Five/Aura Megazord_

_Masky Fighter/Bomber Aurazord_

_Masky Drill/Drill Aurazord_

_Masky Tank/Tank Aurazord_

_Masky Gyro/Heli Aurazord_

_Masky Jet/Jet Aurazord_

_Turbo Ranger/Aura Skyfortress_

_Land Galaxy/Galaxyzord Truck Mode_

_Galaxy Robo/Galaxyzord Battle Mode_

10. Beast Rangers

_Live Robo/Beast Megazord_

_Jet Falcon/Falcon Beastzord_

_Aqua Dolphin/Dolphin Beastzord_

_Land Lion/Lion Beastzord_

_Bison Liner/Buffalo Beastzord_

_Rhino Fire/Rhino Beastzord_

_Live Boxer/Beast Battlezord_

_Super Live Robo/Beast Superzord_

_Machine Buffalo/Beast Skyfortress_

_Gran Tortoise/Beast Aquabase_

11. Auto Rangers

_Turbo Robo/Auto Megazord_

_Turbo GT/Sports Autozord_

_Turbo Truck/Truck Autozord_

_Turbo Jeep/Jeep Autozord_

_Turbo Buggy/Buggy Autozord_

_Turbo Wagon/Bus Autozord_

_Ruggerfighter/Turbo Autozord Jet Mode_

_Turborugger/Turbo Autozord Battle Mode_

_Super Turbo Robo/Auto Superzord_

_Turbobuilder/Auto Command_

_Turbobuilder Robot Mode/Auto Ultrazord_

12. Vector Rangers

_Five Robo/Vector Megazord_

_Sky Alpha/Jet Vectorzord_

_Carrier Beta/Carrier Vectorzord_

_Land Gamma/Land Vectorzord_

_Five Trailer/Command Vectorzord_

_Star Carrier/Vector Skyfortress Jet Mode_

_Star Five/Vector Skyfortress Battle Mode_

_Super Five Robo/Vector Superzord_

_Maxmagma/Vector Ultrazord_

13. Jet Rangers

_Jet Icarus Robo/Jet Megazord_

_Jet Condor/Albatross Jetzord_

_Jet Hawk/Falcon Jetzord_

_Jet Swan/Swan Jetzord_

_Jet Swallow/Sparrow Jetzord_

_Jet Owl/Owl Jetzord_

_Icarus Haken/Jet Battlezord_

_Bird Garuda/Titan Jet_

_Jet Garuda/Phoenix Jet Megazord_

_Hyper Haken/Phoenix Jet Battlezord_

_Great Icarus/Jet Ultrazord_

14. Mighty Morphin (Dinozords) Power Rangers

_Pteranadon Guardian Beast/Pterodactyl Dinozord_

_Tyrannosaurus Guardian Beast/Tyrannosaurus Dinozord_

_Sabetiger Guardian Beast/Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord_

_Zyumammoth Guardian Beast/Mastodon Dinozord_

_Dragon Caesar Guardian Beast/Dragonzord_

_Triceratops Guardian Beast/Triceratops Dinozord_

_King Brachion Guardian Beast/Titanus the Carrierzord_

_Dino Tanker/Dino Megazord Tank Mode_

_Daizyujin/Dino Megazord Battle Mode_

_Gōryūjin/Dragonzord Battle Mode_

_Zyutei Daizyujin/Mega Dragonzord_

_Kyūkyōku Daizyujin/Mighty Morphin Ultrazord_

_(Dragon Caesar-Won Tiger Hybrid?) Super Dragon Tigerzord_

15. Thunder Alliance Rangers

_Mythical Chi Beast Ryūseioh/Red Dragon Thunderzord_

_Mythical Chi Warrior Ryūseioh/Red Dragon Thunderzord Battle Mode_

_Mythical Chi Beast Star-Tenma/Unicorn Thunderzord_

_Mythical Chi Beast Star-Kirin/Griffon Thunderzord_

_Mythical Chi Beast Star-Shishi/Lion Thunderzord_

_Mythical Chi Beast Star-Houou/Firebird Thunderzord_

_Heavenly Chi Palace/Thunderzord Assault Team_

_Dairenoh/Thunder Megazord_

_Mythical Chi Beast Won Tiger/Tigerzord_

_Mythical Chi Warrior Won Tiger/Tigerzord Battle Mode_

_Kibadaioh/Mega Tigerzord_

_Super Mythical Chi Beast Daimugen/Tor the Shuttlezord_

_Heavy Armor Chi Palace/Thunder Ultrazord_

_(Dragon Caesar-Won Tiger Hybrid?)Super Dragon Tigerzord_

16. Ninjetti Rangers

_Tsubasamaru/Falconzord_

_Super Kakure Daishogun/Ninja Mega Falconzord_

_God Kark/Crane Ninjazord_

_God Saruder/Ape Ninjazord_

_God Gammer/Frog Ninjazord_

_God Logan/Wolf Ninjazord_

_God Kumard/Bear Ninjazord_

_Kakure Daishogun/Ninja Megazord_

_Ninjetti Ultrazord (Silver Titanus mk. I)_

_Silver Titanus the Carrierzord mk. I_

17. Aquitar Rangers

_Aquitar Battle Borg Ultrazord_

_Aquitar Shogun Ultrazord_

_Lionius Carrierzord (New Carrierzord based off a Lion)_

_Aquitar Battle Borg Ultrazord (Lionius Carrierzord)_

_Aquitar Shogun Ultrazord (Silver Titanus the Carrierzord mk. II)_

_Silver Titanus the Carrierzord mk. II_

_Tsubasamaru/Aquitar Falconzord mk. I & II_

_Battle Kark/White Aquitar Battle Borg_

_Battle Saruder/Red Aquitar Battle Borg_

_Battle Gammer/Black Aquitar Battle Borg_

_Battle Logan/Blue Aquitar Battle Borg_

_Battle Kumard/Yellow Aquitar Battle Borg_

_Muteki Shogun/Aquitar Shogun Megazord_

_Super Muteki Shogun/Aquitar Shogun Mega Falconzord_

_White Kark/White Aquitar Shogunzord_

_Red Saruder/Red Aquitar Shogunzord_

_Black Gammer/Black Aquitar Shogunzord_

_Blue Logan/Blue Aquitar Shogunzord_

_Yellow Kumard/Yellow Aquitar Shogunzord_

18. Zeo Rangers

_Skyphoenix/Red Zeozord_

_Grantaurus/Green Zeozord_

_Dash Lion/Blue Zeozord_

_Doug Lander/Yellow Zeozord_

_Moa Loader/Pink Zeozord_

_OhRanger Robo/Zeo Megazord_

_King Pyramider/Pyramidas Battlezord_

_King Pyramider Carrier Formation/Zeo Ultrazord Carrier Mode_

_King Pyramider Battle Formation/Zeo Ultrazord Warrior Mode_

_Red Blocker/Red Super Zeozord_

_Green Blocker/Green Super Zeozord_

_Blue Blocker/Blue Super Zeozord_

_Yellow Blocker/Yellow Super Zeozord_

_Pink Blocker/Pink Super Zeozord_

_OhBlocker Robo/Super Zeo Megazord_

_Red Puncher/Red Battlezord_

_Tackleboy/Warrior Wheel_

19. Turbo Rangers

_RV Robo/Turbo Megazord_

_Red Vehicle/Red Lightning Turbozord_

_Blue Vehicle/Mountain Blaster Turbozord_

_Green Vehicle/Desert Thunder Turbozord_

_Yellow Vehicle/Dune Star Turbozord_

_Pink Vehicle/Wind Chaser Turbozord_

_Scramble Intersection Robo/Turbo Rescue Megazord_

_Sirender/Robo Racer_

_VRV Robo/Rescue Megazord_

_V Fire/Lightning Fire Tamer Rescuezord_

_V Police/Siren Blaster Rescuezord_

_V Dump/Thunder Loader Rescuezord_

_V Dozer/Star Racer Rescuezord_

_V Rescue/Wind Rescue Rescuezord_

_Victrailer/Turbo Artillatron_

_RadiaCar Robo/Kitty Zord_

20. Space Rangers

_Mega Shuttle/Mega Shuttle Vehicle Mode_

_Shuttle Booster/Shuttlezord Booster Mode_

_Mega Ship/Astro Megaship_

_Galaxy Mega Robo/Astro Megazord_

_Super Galaxy Mega/Astro Delta Megazord_

_Delta Mega/Delta Megaship_

_Delta Mega Robo/Delta Megazord_

_Mega Winger Shuttle/Mega Winger Shuttle Mode_

_Mega Winger Fighter Mode/Mega Winger Battlezord_

_Mega Voyager Robo/Mega Voyager Megazord_

_Rovoyager 1/Mega V1 – Robo Voyager_

_Shuttle Voyager 2/Mega V2 – Shuttle Voyager_

_Rocket Voyager 3/Mega V3 – Rocket Voyager_

_Saucer Voyager 4/Mega V4 – Saucer Voyager_

_Tank Voyager 5/Mega V5 – Tank Voyager_

_Wing Mega Voyager Robo/Winged Mega Voyager Megazord_

21. Galaxy Rangers

_Gingaioh/Galaxy Megazord_

_Gingabeasts/Galactazords_

_Heavy Starbeast Gotaurus/Torozord_

_Ginga Phoenix/Stratoforce Megazord_

_Ginga Wing Jets/Stratozords_

_Ginga Rhinos/Centaurus Megazord_

_Ginga Wheelers/Centaurzords_

_Ginga Bitus/Zenith Carrierzord_

_Galaxy Ultrazord_

22. Lightspeed Rangers

_Victory Robo/Rescue Megazord_

_Red Ladder/_ _Pyro Rescue One_

_Blue Thrower/_ _Hydro Rescue Two_

_Green Hover/_ _Aero Rescue Three_

_Yellow Armor/_ _Haz Rescue Four_

_Pink Aider/_ _Med Rescue Five_

_Victory Walker /Hydro Mode_

_Grand Liner/Supertrain Megazord_

_GoLiners/_ _Rail Rescues_

_Max Shuttle/Max Solarzord Shuttle Mode_

_Linerboy/_ _Max Solarzord Battle Mode_

_Max Victory Robo/Max Rescue Megazord_

_Victory Mars/_ _Omega Megazord_

_Red Mars 1/Red Omega Zord_

_Blue Mars 2/Blue Omega Zord_

_Green Mars 3/Green Omega Zord_

_Yellow Mars 4/Yellow Omega Zord_

_Pink Mars 5/Pink Omega Zord_

_Sigma Project/_ _Lifeforce Megazord_

23. Time Force Rangers

_Time Robo Alpha/Time Force Megazord Mode Red_

_Time Robo Beta/ Time Force Megazord Mode Blue_

_Time Jets/Timezord Flyers_

_Time Jet Gamma/Time Jet_

_Time Shadow/Time Shadow Megazord_

_Time Robo Shadow Alpha/Time Force Megazord Mode Red_

_Time Robo Shadow Beta/Time Force Megazord Mode Blue_

_V-Rex/Quantasaurus Rex Time Zord_

_Providas/Transwarp Megazord_

24. Wild Force Rangers

_Gao King/_ _Wild Force Megazord_

_Gao Lion/Red Lion Wild Zord_

_Gao Eagle/Yellow Eagle Wild Zord_

_Gao Shark/Blue Shark Wild Zord_

_Gao Bison/_ _Black Bison Wild Zord_

_Gao Tiger/_ _White Tiger Wild Zord_

_Gao Elephant/Elephant Wild Zord_

_Gao Giraffe/Giraffe Wild Zord_

_Gao Bear/Black Bear Wild Zord_

_Gao Polar/Polar Bear Wild Zord_

_Gao Gorilla/Green Gorilla Wild Zord_

_Gao Wolf/Wolf Wild Zord_

_Gao Hammerhead Shark/Hammerhead Shark Wild Zord_

_Gao Alligator/Alligator Wild Zord_

_Gao Rhino/Rhino Wild Zord_

_Gao Armadillo/Armadillo Wild Zord_

_Gao Kong/Red Gorilla Wild Zord_

_Gao Deer/Deer Wild Zord_

_Gao Falcon/Falcon Wild Zord_

_Gao Panda/Panda Bear Wild Zord_

_Gao Leon/Black Lion Wild Zord_

_Gao Condor/Blue Condor Wild Zord_

_Gao Saw Shark/Saw Shark Wild Zord_

_Gao Buffalo/Brown Bison Wild Zord_

_Gao Jaguar/Yellow Leopard Wild Zord_

_Soul Bird_

_Gao Muscle/Kongazord_

_Gao Hunter/Predazord_

_Gao Knight/Sire Megazord_

_Gao Icarus/Isis Megazord_

_Gao God/_ _Animus Megazord_

_Gao Centaurus/Pegasus Megazord_

25. Ninja Storm Rangers

_Hurricane Hawk/Hawk Zord_

_Hurricane Lion/Lion Zord_

_Hurricane Dolphin/Dolphin Zord_

_Senpūjin/Storm Megazord_

_Senpūjin Harrier/Storm Megazord Lightning Mode_

_Gorai Beetle/Crimson Insectizord_

_Gorai Stag/Navy Beetlezord_

_Gōraijin/Thunder Megazord_

_Goraisempujin/Thunderstorm Megazord_

_Tenkūjin/Samurai Star Megazord_

_Tenkusempujin/Samurai Storm Mode 1_

_Tenkugoraijin/Samurai Storm Mode 2_

_Tenrai Senpūjin/Hurricane Megazord_

_Tenkūjin Copies/Samurai Star Drones_

_Revolver Mammoth/Mighty Mammoth Zord_

24. Dino Thunder Rangers

_Bakuryu Gattai Abarenoh/Thundersaurus Megazord_

_Bakuryū Tyrannosaurus/Tyrannozord_

_Bakuryū Triceratops/Tricerazord_

_Bakuryū Pteranadon/Pterazord_

_Bakuryū Brachiosaurs/Brachiozord_

_Bakuryū Bakikeonagrus/Cephalazord_

_Bakuryū Dimenokodon/Dimetrozord_

_Bakuryū Parasarokkiru/Parasaurzord_

_Bakuryū Stegosraidon/Stegazord_

_Top Galer/Dragozord_

_Bakuryū Ankylobeirusu/Ankylozord_

_Bakuryū Stryacosaurus/Mezodon Rover_

_Carnoryutus/Carnozord_

_Chasmosealdon/Chasmozord_

_Killeroh/Dino Stegazord_

_Bakureno/Dino Chasmozord_

_Max Oh Ja/Mezodon Megazord_

_Dino Carry/Triassic Megarover_

_Max Ryū Oh/Triceramax Megazord_

_Ōabaren-Oh and Killer Abareno/Valkasaurus Megazord_

25. S.P.D. Rangers

_Deka Ranger Robo/Delta Squad Megazord_

_Patstriker/Delta Runner 1_

_Patgyrer/Delta Runner 2_

_Patrailer/Delta Runner 3_

_Patarmor/Delta Runner 4_

_Patsigner/Delta Runner 5_

_Deka Base Robo/Delta Command Megazord_

_Deka Base Carrier/Delta Command Crawler_

_Deka Bike/Omegamax Cycle_

_Deka Bike Robo/Omegamax Megazord_

_Super Dekaranger Robo/Deltamax Megazord_

_Patwing 1/S.W.A.T. Flyer 1_

_Patwing 2/S.W.A.T. Flyer 2_

_Patwing 3/S.W.A.T. Flyer 3_

_Patwing 4/S.W.A.T. Flyer 4_

_Patwing 5/S.W.A.T. Flyer 5_

_Deka Wing Robo/S.W.A.T. Megazord_

_Blast Buggy_

_Deka Ranger Robo Full Blast Custom/Super Delta Squad Megazord_

_Emergency Escape Pod_

_Space Cruiser Shuttle_

26. Mystic Force Rangers

_Magi King/Titan Megazord_

_Magi Phoenix/Mystic Phoenix_

_Magi Garuda/Mystic Garuda_

_Magi Taurus/Mystic Minotaur_

_Magi Mermaid/Mystic Mermaid_

_Magi Fairy/Mystic Sprite_

_Magi Dragon/Titan Megazord Dragon Mode_

_Firekaizer/Centaurus Phoenix Megazord_

_Catastros_

_Centaur Mode_

_Centaurus Wolf Megazord_

_Travelion/Solar Streak Megazord Train and Battle Modes_

_Magi Firebird/Mystic Firebird_

_Magi Lion/Mystic Lion_

_Magi Legend King/ Manticore Megazord_

_Unigolon/Brightstar_

_Saint Kaiser/Phoenix Unizord_

27. Overdrive Rangers

_Dai Bōken/Drive Max Megazord_

_Super Dai Bōken/Super Drive Max Megazord_

_Ultimate Dai Bōken/Drive Max Ultrazord_

_Gō Gō Vehicle #1/Dump Driver_

_Gō Gō Vehicle #2/Speed Driver_

_Gō Gō Vehicle #3/Gyro Driver_

_Gō Gō Vehicle #4/Dozer Driver_

_Gō Gō Vehicle #5/Sub Driver_

_Gō Gō Vehicle #6/Drill Driver_

_Gō Gō Vehicle #7/Shovel Driver_

_Gō Gō Vehicle #8/Cement Driver_

_Gō Gō Vehicle #9/Crane Driver_

_Gō Gō Vehicle #10/Sonic Streaker_

_Kinkyu Go Go Gattai Sairen Biruda/Flash Point Megazord_

_Gō Gō Fire/Rescue Runner 1_

_Gō Gō Aider/Rescue Runner 2_

_Gō Gō Police/Rescue Runner 3_

_Go Go Voyager/Battle Fleet_

_Dai Voyager/Battle Fleet Megazord_

_Dai Tanken/Dual Drive Megazord_

28. Jungle Fury Rangers

_Geki Tiger/Red Tiger_

_Geki Cheetah/Yellow Cheetah_

_Geki Jaguar/Blue Jaguar_

_Geki Elephant/Elephant_

_Geki Bat/Bat_

_Geki Shark/Shark_

_Geki Gorilla/Gorilla_

_Geki Penguin/Penguin_

_Geki Gazelle/Antelope_

_Geki Wolf/Wolf_

_Sai Dain/Rhino Steel Zord_

_Lion Zord_

_Chameleon Zord_

_Gekitōja/Jungle Pride Megazord_

_Geki Fire/Jungle Master Megazord_

_Geki Tōja Wolf/Wolf Pride Megazord_

_Sai Dai Oh/Rhino Pride Megazord_

_Sai Dai Geki Rin Tōja/Jungle Master Stampede_

29. RPM Ranger Operators

_Speedor/Eagle Racer_

_Buson/Lion Hauler_

_Bear RV/Bear Crawler_

_Birca/Tail Spinner_

_Gunpherd/Wolf Cruiser_

_Carry Gator/Croc Carrier_

_Toripter/Falcon Coptor_

_Jetoras/Tiger Jet_

_Jum-bowhale/Whale Zord_

_Retsu-Taka_

_Shishi-no-Shin_

_Tsuki-no-Wa_

_Kishamoth/Mammoth Paleozord_

_T-line/Tyrannosaurus Paleozord_

_K-line/Triceratops Paleozord_

_Engine Gattai EngineOh/High Octane Megazord_

_GunBir-Oh/ValveMax Megazord_

_Seiku-Oh/Mach Megazord_

_EngineOh G6/Zenith Megazord_

_Kyoretsu-Oh Engine Gattai/PaleoMax Megazord_

_Engine-Oh G9/SkyRev Megazord_

_Engine-Oh G12/RPM Ultrazord_

30. Samurai Rangers

_Shinken-Oh/Samurai Megazord_

_Shishi Origami/Lion Foldingzord_

_Ryū Origami/Dragon Foldingzord_

_Kame Origami/Turtle Foldingzord_

_Kuma Origami/Bear Foldingzord_

_Saru Origami/Ape Foldingzord_

_Kabuto Origami/Samurai Beetle Zord_

_Kajiki Origami/Samurai Swordfish Zord_

_Tora Origami/Samurai Tiger Zord_

_Ika Origami/Octozord_

_Ebi Origami/Clawzord Foldingzord Form_

_Daikai-Oh/Claw Battlezord_

_Ika Daikai-Oh/Claw Battlezord North_

_Kyōryū Origami/Shark Zord_

_Ushi Origami/Ox Zord_

_Dai Tenku/Samurai Battlewing_

_Ika Tenku Buster/Battlewing Cannon_

_Daigoyō/Light Megazord_

_Mōgyudaioh/Ox Megazord_

_Samuraihaoh/Samurai Gigazord_

31. Megaforce Rangers

_Gosei Headers/Mega Jetzords_

_Gosei Dragon/Gosei Dragon Mechazord  
_

_Gosei Phoenix/Gosei Phoenix Mechazord  
_

_Gosei Snake/Gosei Snake Mechazord  
_

_Gosei Tiger/Gosei Tiger Mechazord  
_

_Gosei Shark/Gosei Shark Mechazord  
_

_Mystic Runner/Ostrich Zord_

_Egg Header/Egg Zord_

_Gosei Great/Gosei Great Megazord  
_

_Groundion/Lion Mechazord  
_

_Gosei Ground/Gosei Grand Megazord  
_

_Wonder Gosei Great/Gosei Great Grand Megazord  
_

32. Forever-Super Megaforce Rangers

_Gokai Galleon/Forever-Super Megaforce Zord Clipper_

_Gokai Jet/Forever-Super Megaforce Zord Flyer_

_Gokai Trailer/Forever-Super Megaforce Zord Hauler_

_Gokai Racer/Forever-Super Megaforce Zord Cruiser_

_Gokai Marine/Forever-Super Megaforce Zord Sub_

_GokaiOh/Forever-Super Megaforce Megazord_

_Magi GokaiOh/Mystic Forever-Super Megaforce Megazord_

_Deka GokaiOh/Delta Forever-Super Megaforce Megazord_

_Gao GokaiOh/Wild Forever-Super Megaforce Megazord_

_Shinken GokaiOh/Samurai Forever-Super Megaforce Megazord_

_Gōzyujin/Dino Thunder Forever-Super Megaforce Battlezord_

_Gōzyu Rex/Mighty Morphin Forever-Super Megaforce Battlezord_

_Gōzyu Drill/Time Force Forever-Super Megaforce Battlezord_

33. Spy Force Rangers

_Go-Buster Ace/Spy Force Megazord_

_CB-01 Cheetah/Cheetah Spy Zord_

_GT-02 Gorilla/Gorilla Spy Zord_

_RH-03 Rabbit/Hare Spy Zord_

Enemies

_Shadow Kratos Empire – The ultimate evil of the Power Rangers universe is the shape-shifting species of Planet Kratos. Obsessed with violence, conquering children's minds, and above all; tyranny, they can use their vast supply of the negative emotions of everyone in the Universe to create a new enemy. They are led by the frightening and tyrannical Shadow Kratos._

_Shadow Kratos – More gruesome than Master Xandred, a sharper tongue than Rita Repulsa, the ultimately evil Shadow Kratos has the power to restore any old or create any new villains it can think of. Clothed in black and red, eyes glowing white with scary light, and able to turn into any villain or villainess that it can think of, the Rangers have to keep their guard up._

_Tsunamis – Resembling skeletons and armed with evil duplicates of any Ranger weapon, the ground troops of the Shadow Kratos Empire will strike with brute force against entire planets, fueled by both Shadow Kratos and Lokar who has returned to triumph over the Rangers. Sometimes though, some recurring Tsunamis named "Barney", "Gomer" and "Otis" converse with each other on how the miserable lives of identical minions are so short._

_Neoshadow – Shadow Kratos' second-in-command is one of the toughest fighters in the Empire. Having previously inhabited beings like Goldar and Serrator, Neoshadow uses his evil spirit powers to plant nightmares into those he targets. As the Rangers are protected by life energy from the Morphing Grid, Neoshadow is focusing on attacking the Grid's own power._

_Shadow Demons – Monsters that are formed from the darkest regions and chambers of the Shadow Kratos Realm, they are the Empire's loyal minions, and often serve as Tsunami Commanders for many attacks. Sometimes they like to make attacks on the Morphing Grid itself, with the help of the mighty warzord Cyclopsis and a returned Lokar. Can the Rangers defeat them all?_

_Trix – A brilliantly twisted warrior, Trix serves as Neoshadow's platonic afterlife partner in crime. Besides wanting to rule the Universe, the bad-tempered Trix is for now stuck being a monster and minion alchemist. Using her manipulative ways, she is able to sometimes get sent down to lead what she creates against the Rangers. She first meets them in a battle on KO-35._

Story Arcs

1. The Gathering of the Rangers

_ Kimberly Ann Hart and her children are whisked away to the Moon, where a rescued Alpha 5 and a revived Zordon inform them of a new threat to the Universe: the Shadow Kratos Empire. Gathering new and old Ranger teams together to combat this new threat, they face off with Neoshadow and Trix in what is to be the several Battles of the KO system. Bringing with them powers, Zords, vehicles and weapons that the Shadow Kratos can't imagine, but trying hard to adapt to, Rangers old and new must put aside their petty differences and come together in the bonds of friendship and family in order to win._

2. Mighty Morphin Endgame

_When confronting her old foe the Mantis in a cave, Trini kills both herself and the Mantis in a heroic sacrifice. There is no time to mourn their fallen comrade and welcome her replacement, as the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers are each getting killed off one by one in intense battles. It turns out that Lord Zedd and his son Thrax have been revived by Shadow Kratos and his mighty Empire to build the Apocalypse Sun, an armored battlestation powered by the spirit of Lokar. As it threatens the nearby planet of Aldebaran Thirteen, the last ranger, Kimberly must make a hefty sacrifice to prevent all hope for Rangers old and new from being lost at the hands of Thrax and Lord Zedd._

3. Kratos' Psycho Ranger League

_ In the aftermath of the Apocalypse Sun's destruction, Kratos decides to create negative copies of every Ranger in existence. First by soiling their reputations, the Psycho Ranger Legions will try to destroy everything the Power Rangers stand for and are ready to stand for. Zordon and the Global Rangers will have to venture to the deepest regions of the Cosmos to find an ancient link to the Morphing Grid to expose the plots of the Psycho Ranger Legions, and undermine the Shadow Kratos Empire's war efforts. Meanwhile, Neoshadow and Trix are leading a major offensive campaign against the Rangers' headquarters on the Moon, with a zero probability of survival._

4. Lokar and Cyclopsis Strike

_ Finally taking on a permanent physical form, the terror of Lokar has revived himself and Cyclopsis in several copies waiting to come online. He is now considering joining forces with Shadow Kratos in taking on and finally defeating the Power Ranger Leagues. In other bad guy stories, the team of Barney, Gomer and Otis are stranded with the Jet Rangers after a skirmish that leaves them trapped on the distant planet of Phaedos. With the three of them just serving as correspondents to the bad guys, the three Tsunamis must work together with the Jet Rangers to survive the dangers of Phaedos._

5. Power Rangers Forever

_ Zordon determines that thanks to some assistance from the three Tsunamis, they can finally put up a safe blockade of the Solar System to prevent the Shadow Kratos Empire from invading Earth. In an epic battle, a rift is opened in time and space, temporarily erasing the entire history of the Power Rangers, and dumping all of them in the combined Justice League-Avengers Universe (DC Comics and Marvel). Alliances must be formed and differences cast aside as the battle royale gets wild across the stars for the forces of the combined Justice League – Power Rangers – Avengers teams._

6. Thunder Alliance

_ With the resurgence of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa at the hands of the Shadow Kratos Empire, a new team of rangers was needed to help out and save Planet Earth from further attacks. Mystic Mother, Finster, Zordon and the Alphas used the powers of Chi Thunder and drew inspiration from new mythological beasts to create the Thunder Power Rangers. Now being Headquartered in the city of Buena Vista with NASADA links to the Rangers' Moon Base, the new Thunder Rangers must deal with old threats like Lord Zedd, Master Vile and Rita Repulsa's team of evil space aliens, but new threats like the deadly Apophis Tribe, Chaostro and his Legion of Doom, as well as an imaginary now real threat named Ivan Ooze and his Ooze Empire. With the occasional appearances of the Mighty Morphin, Ninjetti and Aquitar Power Rangers to help out our heroes for a while, it's morphin' time!_

7. The Ninja and Samurai Chronicles

_ Trix devises a most devious plan to take on the Ninjetti, Ninja Storm, Aquitan and Samurai Power Rangers. Posing as a scorpion, she has disguised herself as the intergalactic bounty hunter Scorpina and hijacked the Morphers for the four Ranger teams. Now as the four Ranger teams morph whenever they fight a monster or ground troops, they unleash Trix's own minions that take over their part of the Morphing Grid as well. Now they must journey all throughout East Asia and the planet Aquitar, as lone riders in a vast, sometimes unfriendly universe to discover their private links to the Morphing Grid, and finally rid Trix and her minions from the Ninjetti, Aquitan, Ninja Storm and Samurai Morphing Grids in an effort to regain their powers._

Origins Story Arcs (Pre-Zyuranger Teams)

1. Eltar Police

_Dimitra tells the tales of the first Power Rangers ever in existence. When the peace of Planet Eltar was threatened by the emergence of an intergalactic secret society of evil called the Dark Cross Army, the Eltarian Government set up the Eltar Guard League EAGLE to combat the threat. This special army was distributed to various parts of the planet and even the big surrounding moons (designated as "Blocks"). One of the largest "Blocks" was Edoia. The Dark Cross Army, fearful of this united threat against them, decided to launch a surprise attack against the Edoia EAGLE Block and sent five of its most dangerous cyborg operatives to attack Eltar's various EAGLE branches. Across Eltar, the Dark Cross Army decimated its targets, killing all those who opposed them. Yet from the ashes of these destroyed bases, five young recruits miraculously survived and vowed vengeance. Given a special interlocking "key", the various survivors were summoned to the Eltar Power Chamber, secret gateway to EAGLE Edoia's main command center by Edoia's EAGLE Commander Astronomus. There they were given special formfitting electronic battlesuits, and they empowered their wearers with superhuman strength and speed. Astronomus told them that they were their planet's Power Rangers, Eltar's best chance against the forces of the Black Cross Army. Armed with these battlesuits and other special weapons created by EAGLE scientists, they exacted their revenge upon the Dark Cross Army operatives who killed their comrades and dedicated themselves to crushing the remaining forces of the Dark Cross Army of Dark Emperor Talos._

2. Deck Force

_ Ninjor tells of the exploits of the Deck Force. Darkar is the "Evil Emperor" of a planet-wide criminal empire known simply as "Kaos". With a network of wealthy and influential sympathizers and employing an army of faceless, leather- masked thugs (Startroopers) and cyborg/robot assassins, "Kaos" sought to become the most powerful mafia organization of the planet Klovia. To combat this threat, the leaders of Klovia organized a special taskforce to spearhead the efforts to bring Kaos to justice. Based on Klovia, ISSIS (Intergalactic Science Special Investigation Squad began to organize its forces around the planet to battle Kaos. Klovia ISSIS branch commander, Takeru, proposed a radical experiment to aid his forces on Klovia. Taking the codename "Deck Force", he recruited four young test subjects to undergo his cyborg enhancement project – multitalented athlete and Pan Galactic Gold medalist Orion, the disgraced KO-35 Defense Corps pilot Librao, a critically injured EAGLE Officer named Cassiopeia, and clinically dead- cryogenically sustained Oceanographer Aquila. Surgically altered and given various energy and mind manipulation powers and even special bionic enhancements, the four youths began their mission to destroy Kaos as the crime-busting quartet code-named "the Deck Force Power Rangers". Later on, Takeru left and uber cyborg and master of disguise Zodiacus became their new boss. He also is part the team as Super Deck Ranger to strengthen and step up their attack on Kaos and ultimately destroy Darkar and his minions._

3. Global Rangers

_ Zordon tells of his the days when he too was a Red Ranger of a Ranger team. General Aquos of the planet Delgon assembled four young agents who had been dispatched around the galaxy for training. They were joined by an intergalactic wizard Zordon, who was inspired by the Eltar Power Rangers from his home planet. The five don powered suits to become the Global Power Rangers. The Global Rangers' trump card was the newly christened Mega Globadroid. The evil Netherword tried to stop the halfway construction of the Globadroid, but the monsters they sent to perform this task were defeated one by one by the Global Rangers. The Netherworld then unleashed the 'younger brother' of the Buffalo Monster, a giant robot replica of its "older brother". The Globadroid, fortunately, was finished in time. Aboard it, the Rangers defeated the Buffalo Monster and its successors. The Global Rangers never stopped, even when they lost two of its members (the original Americii Global Ranger and Tsaris Global Ranger). With all new members, the Rangers defeated Negas, now the Negas Monster, and broke straight into the Netherworld itself, where they were fed into the massive Netherworld Monster Making Machine so that they could be used as material for a Global Rangers Monster. The Rangers destroyed the machine right from the inside and slain the mysterious deity the Almighty Netherworld Leader himself with the Lightning Sword move. Soon peace resumed._

4. Dynamo Rangers

_ Auric the Conqueror tells of the adventures of the Dynamo Rangers, the first to use the newly christened Megazord, once again around a distant galaxy. 33,000 years ago, the Zeddorian Clan devastated Aldebaran IV. Aldesia, an island from Aldebaran IV, landed on KO-07. In modern times, the computer of Aldesia awoke the Aldog when it detected the Zeddorian Clan approaching KO-07. Aldog found five young people (who may or may not be descendants of the Aldebaran people) to become the Dynamo Rangers in order to defend KO-07, the Zeddorian Clan's next target. The Dynamo Rangers begin a long record of success with the defeat of Zeddoria Monster number 00, Flying Squirrel. As the battle escalates, they realize that they themselves may be descendants of the Aldesia people. If so, they are not alone; other descendants do exist, scattered around the planets of the KO system. Empress Zeduza, struggling in her attempts to make the planet KO-07 a living nightmare, receives an offer of assistance from the vile space wanderer Lokar. She accepts it, not realizing that Lokar's real goal is the conquest of KO-07 for himself. He captures the Zeddoria Castle, and torments the Dynamo Rangers with his Super Lokar. Basiliskor goes into battle himself giant-sized, only to die. The Dynamo Rangers find themselves helpless against Lokar and his monster until Aldog sacrifices himself to become a circuit for the newly christened Dynamo Megazord in honor of Zordon the Edoia Global Ranger. Lokar and his monster are defeated. Zeduza escapes to KO-Alpha, where she sleeps, encased in ice, seemingly defeated (until Solar Rangers) The last scene shows The Dynamo Rangers resuming civilian lives made a sports camp in honor of Aldog on KO-07._

5. Solar Squadron Rangers

_Dulcea creates a journal of the Solar Squadron Rangers. The threat of the Dark Magma Empire caused the Guardians of Galactic Peace (GGP) to decide to establish the Solar Squadron at a summit. From the GGP's air force, navy, and rangers, Commander Terras assembled three specialists to become Solar Squadron Power Rangers of the planet Nevia II. Harsh training began. Learning of this, Dark Magma attacked the GGP's base, but the Solar Squadron Rangers debuted in time to save it. Dark Apprentice Vile prayed to the Dark Solar Guardian and was rewarded with a revived Queen Zeduza, now a cyborg with a mechanical heart and a metallic afro. But plot after plot of Dark Magma, even with Zeduza's aid, failed. Following the destruction of 01, Amazon Blaster, a Zeddorian, arrived from space, and destroyed the Solar Squadron Base. A new Solar Squadron Base was built. Shortly after this, Thundor showed up. The Solar Squadron Rangers devised the Solar Power Bombs, but their attacks are no use against Thundor until he becomes the gigantic Mega Thundor. Finally, the trio and their commander went to the North Pole of Nevia II to rescue a young Dulcea, and succeeded not only in doing so (despite a fake Dulcea to confuse them), but also in defeating Lokar, the true leader of Dark Magma, by feigning surrender and striking when he lowered his guard. The name of Power Rangers continues._

6. Gem Rangers

_ Titanus now reveals the story of the mysterious Gem Rangers. The D-Space Kingdom launched its scheme for intergalactic conquest from their D-Space Castle on Thrallis II. Goldea, founder of the Intergalactic Science Laboratory, was saved from one of their attacks by planetary class explorer Perseus. Using her Computer Boys & Girls, Goldea recruited five people, including Perseus, to form the Gem Power Rangers, the only force capable of stopping D-Space. They fought until D-Space was driven off the planet._

7. Dream Force Rangers

_ Ninjor tells of yet another team of pre-Earth Rangers. The Order of the Nega-Knights rose from the depths of planet Mira to conquer the galaxy. To stop them, Dr. Regulus assembled five soldier trainees to his laboratory, Power Chamber Mira and gave them the power to become the Dream Force Power Rangers. Each member had their own goal, but as the Dream Force Rangers, they were united to stop the Order of the Nega-Knights in its tracks._

8. Digital Rangers

_ Zordon compiles a journal of the Digital Rangers. The once prosperous Digi Star of the Western Quadrant was destroyed after a stellar civil war erupted over the use of a scientific discovery called "Digi Particles". The Digi Star Peacekeeping Alliance which sought to use Digi Particles for peaceful purposes sent the giant Zord; Digital Megazord and an assistant robot named Alpha I in order to prevent the same tragedy from happening on Earth. Digital Megazord arrived on 8th century Valkyron, where it really showered Digi Particles on five young individuals. Five centuries later, the descendants of these individuals, infused with Digi Particles, were chosen by Peebo and Digital Megazord to become the Digital Power Rangers in order to protect Valkyron from the Neo Gear Empire, an organization led by the mad scientist Doctor Krakkor, who wanted to turn the planet into his laboratory.. _

9. Mythical Rangers

_ The Masked Rider orates of his home planet's own team of Power Rangers that dealt with evil. After already conquering hundreds of planets, the Gozma Kingdom had set its sights onto Edenoi. To defend the lands in such a great crisis, the military begins a special branch known as the Edenoi Defense Force, composed of elite members from all areas of the military. Under the supervision of Commander Gaston, the numerous gathered soldiers of the Edenoi Defense Force begin a harsh training. As their first action, the Gozma Kingdom decided to eliminate those who posed the greatest risk of interfering with their invasion — the military. After a particularly brutal day of training, the Edenoi Defense Force was fed up with Gaston's cruel ways and abandoned the training session. Soon afterwards they were met with an attack by numerous Gozma troops. Five surviving officers gathered together, beaten and exhausted, but refused to step down from this threat. Just then, the planet crust shook and it empowered the five with the Edenoi Force, enabling them to possess the power of mythological beasts. With the mystical power of the Edenoi Force and the technology of the military, the Mythical Power Rangers begin their war against Gozma._

10. Prism Rangers

_ Dimitra tells the story of one of the more tragic Ranger teams. Four-thousand years ago, five children were kidnapped by the an alien group known as the Alien Hunters, for the sake of the Dark Alchemy Kingdom - who wanted samples of humans from Prism Alpha to experiment on. They were rescued by the Prism alien race, which took each one to a different planet of the Prism solar system for training. Each of them was trained separately from the others in a range of superpower abilities that will allow them to fight the Dark Alchemy Empire. When they finally returned to the planet of Prism Alpha in 1566 to combat the Dark Alchemy Empire, who was now trying to invade it, they used the opportunity to search for their birth parents. They later learned that their time on Prism Alpha was to be cut short. Their birth planet's atmosphere went bad, and after a year, they would lose their powers from what is known as the Anti-Prism Phenomenon, so they had to both defeat the Dark Alchemy Kingdom and restart their whole planet._

11. Aura Rangers

_ Auric tells of the Order of Meledon's own Ranger team. King Husker was a Meledon scientist and sage who excelled in mental reinforcements and was a master of every martial art. He discovered the existence of the Dark Corps, a once peaceful kingdom that turned into a malignant force under the mysterious Cavil, desiring to conquer the planet Meledon. In order to stand against them and thwart their plans, Husker recruited five young people to become the Aura Power Rangers. Each became specialized in a style of martial arts, and Husker taught them the ways of the mystical "Aura Power" energy. A year after Husker recruited and trained the Aura Rangers; the Dark Corps were ready to strike. Princess Zelda of the deposed Meledonian Royal Family, sent to spy above ground as Tetra, fell in love with Hyperion, and wished for those underground and above ground to coexist. She was kidnapped and imprisoned in ice for her betrayal. As Hyperion and the Aura Rangers battled the Dark Corps, they learned about Zelda and the Meledonians' relationship, and a terrible dark secret about Cavil, the Corps leader._

12. Beast Rangers

_ Zordon makes a journal of the first animal-based Ranger team in existence in the galaxy. Academia Island was an elite school on the planet of Alpha Omega that various genius students from across the galaxy attended. Among them were Wedge, Kou, and Delfina, who with Anubis, and Riley sought to create a suit strong enough for space exploration. However, three of their fellow classmates and dear friends, Kenji Corran, Finnegan, and Galwrog, felt their talents were being wasted and left to join an evil organization called Volt which offered them to raise their full scientific potential. As a result, when Wedge and company saw them leaving, Corran drew a gun on the three with Kou and Delfina taking a harsh blow. Soon after, one of the professors at the school, Professor Solomon, pitched in to help Wedge and his friends complete the suits so they can serve to prepare against Volt. Two years later, with that Corran, Finnegan, and Galwrog now known as Doctors Zedd, Mondo, and Elgar, Volt began its attack by devastating Academia Island. As a result, Wedge, Kou, and Delfina took up the suits they created and become the Beast Power Rangers to battle against their former classmates and Volt. Though they managed to get Zedd to leave Volt, the organization recruited new members in Doctor Nastor and the aliens Oglethorpe and Err. Soon after, the Beast Rangers were joined by Anubis and Riley, the respective younger brothers of Corran and Finnegan, while learning that there was a darker agenda behind Volt that only its leader Emperor Sarudon knew. Zedd, Mondo and Elgar soon were enemies again._

13. Auto Rangers

_ Ninjor unveils yet another series of adventures of a pre-Earth Ranger team. Two thousand years ago, the Fairy race assisted intergalactic humans in a battle against the Polluto Tribes of Scenia and sealed them away. Due to pollution and man's destruction of nature on Scenia, the power of Fairy magic had weakened, allowing the seal to be broken and the Tribes escaped. With the help of Doctor Godric, Rowena, the last of the fairies, summoned five high school seniors. As children, they were showered with the "flames of spirit" of the Ancient Fairies in a forest, and can now hear Rowena's voice. Donning powered suits, the product of collaboration between Rowena's magic and Doctor Godric's science, the five become the Auto Power Rangers, juggling days of fighting to save planet Scenia with their regular school lives, utilizing their Auto Zords in order to defeat the Polluto Tribes._

14. Vector Rangers

_ Dulcea tells of another Ranger team nearly spreading the world of Zordon. In the 16th Century, Doctor Anima was researching how to transform the planet Sedon into a green, lush world, testing it by attempting to grow flowers. On the day the first flower bloomed, the N-Space Empire launched an assault on the planet, she were separated from her five children. Alpha II took the five children back to Eltar and raised them. Twenty years later, the five are now teachers in the same school on a peaceful Sedon. The N-Space Empire prepared to invade Sedon again as its thousandth target and as they began the attack, three Zords appeared and countered the offensive; five Rangers descended from the Zords and confronted N-Space. The Anima siblings had been developing the Vector Power Ranger technology and training hard upon the possibility of N-Space invading the Galaxy. Then the five siblings were ready to battle with the familiar foes as Vector Rangers._

15. Jet Rangers

_ Titanus tells of the last Rangers before the return of Rita Repulsa in the late 20th Century. This series of adventures took place in 175X, centuries before Rita returned from the Moon dumpster, planning to conquer the Earth. The Neonia Ship was the command center of an intergalactic defense agency called Star Force, the guardians of peace across the Milky Way Galaxy, with Earth out of the way. In the ship, scientists had developed "Birdonic Waves", a newly developed technology which gives the subject superhuman abilities. Experiments called "J-Project" were successful. Pink Eltar Ranger Hera, the director of the project, chose five elite Star Force officials from Neonia to use this technology. Falconus, one of the Star Force officers, was exposed to the Birdonic Waves and he was made the first Jet Power Ranger; the Red Hawk Jet Ranger. However, the Neonia Ship was suddenly attacked by Vyram, an evil outer-galactic organization bent on intergalactic domination. They successfully destroyed the ship, apparently destroying Falconus' lover and fellow candidate member Akima. In the chaos, the remaining Birdonic Waves for the other four officials became scattered on Neonia, hitting four civilians. Hera and Falconus escaped and searched Neonia for the four remaining Jet Rangers, and trained them to aid in stopping the Vyram organization's plans of conquering their galaxy._

Please review and be free to fill in the blanks or replace names in the stories!


End file.
